finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Castle
Olivia Castle was one of the survivors of the North Bay Bridge collapse in Final Destination 5. She is an office assistant at Presage Paper and the rival of Candice Hooper. Along with her coworkers, Olivia was qualified to go on a cooperate retreat. Olivia was the third survivor to die. Biography Olivia was born in June 8th, 1976, resided in New York and was provocative, insensitive and flirtatious. She works as an office assistant in the local sales division at Presage Paper. She is one of the employees qualified to go on a corporate retreat. She was also in a band. ''Final Destination 5'' When Olivia first emerges from a van, Her band mate drove her there, and reminds Olivia of her glasses she left in the van. After getting her glasses from him, he tells Olivia not to forget their upcoming gig. Walking away from the van, she flirts with Peter which causes Candice to indirectly confront her. She and Candice have a little feud. On the way to a retreat with her coworkers, Sam has a vision of the North Bay Bridge collapsing, and Olivia is among those who made it off the bridge. She then appeared at the memorial and also during Dennis Lapman's speech. She couldn't help, but laugh at Isaac and Nathan's jokes even during a sad occasion, she states that she just gets weird with tragedies. After Candice's death, she is seen at work. She approaches Sam and Molly about the grievance pay, and talks about Candice's death. She nearly felt happy that Candice died. Olivia then joins the others to have drinks before heading to the local clinic. 'Death' When Olivia goes to have her eye surgery, her head is tightly secured and her right eyelid pried open with a speculum. She squeezes a teddy bear out of nervousness, popping off its glass eye onto the floor. While Leonetti prepares her eye, he is missing file information and leaves her to consult his secretary. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler is knocked over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray overheats and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop on the control, she knocks it to the floor, where the activation button is pressed, discharging the laser in her right eye. The laser burns across her iris and pupil, causing her to scream in anguish. The laser burns a line across her sclera. A horrified Olivia whimpers as the teddy bear falls to the ground. Olivia lets out a loud cry. "Help me!" she shouts as she removes the speculum from her eye and holds her hand in the way, as the laser burns lines across her palm. Olivia attempts to escape but to no avail. Olivia continues whimpering with shock and fear. The laser possibly burns her eye once more as she cries in pain. Sam and Molly rush into the front office to save her from danger. As Leonetti assures them she'll be fine, her screams are heard and they run to save her. She manages to release her head from the clamp and gets off the table, her right eye bloody and burnt. She is unable to see. "Help me." Olivia sobs as she turns around seeing Sam, Molly, and Leonetti rush to the room. "Help me!" Olivia screams. However, being in high heel boots, Olivia trips over the glass teddy bear's eye on the floor and stumbles out the window, screaming, falling 4 stories onto a car parked out in the street below, instantly killing her. A blood stain is left on the cracked windshield. Olivia's body collapses onto the street as glass shards rain on the road. At the same time, her left eye dislodges and rolls out onto the road only to be run over by a car. Signs/Clues *Many signs of Olivia's death have to do with eyes, cars and falling: **Before Olivia leaves, she knocks over her photo frame which make a crack pointing at her right eye. The picture shows that Olivia had been in McKinley Park with her friend. **The necklace she wears is in an oval-shape with the center as an empty hole. **The view of the laser device up close strangely resembles an eye. **While Sam, Molly and Olivia were talking, there is a toy car in Sam's cubicle. **When her eye pops out, it was run over by another car. *Some of the things her doctor does and says foreshadow how she will die: **The doctor asks her, "What made you decide to take the''' leap 'today?" **When she hears a noise, and asks what it was, the doctor says, "Relax. It looks a lot worse than it really is." **As her head is secured, she says, "I can't move my head." The doctor replies, "Perfect. Just what we want." *The motto of the lasik center was "See the beauty of life". *When she was talking about Candice Hooper when she died, she says "Guess we should have ''seen that coming". The sentence is similar to how Tim Carpenter from ''Final Destination 2'' was asked by his dentist "Your mom said you have got some pain (pane) lately. *Olivia with her co-workers work in Presage Paper. Presage means an omen of something bad happening. *During Olivia's death, A teddy bear replicates the way she die: **When Olivia dropped down the teddy bear, it fell off the table in a similar fashion as to how she fell off the building. **When she squeezed the teddy bear tight, it's left eye popped out in a similar fashion to hers. **Olivia stepping on the removed eye of the teddy bear foreshadows the car running over her own dislodged eye. *When she is getting burned by the laser the teddy bears are looking at her just like when Tod from Final Destination is getting strangled and the bath toys are looking at him. *When she is starting to lay down for the procedure a dark shadow and a ominous wind blows over her. *As the machine starts up during her surgery session, the noise represents a faint scream. *When her eye is getting lasered one of the teddy bears looking at her looks like it's missing its left eye, like how Olivia's left eye pooped out and got run over by a car. *In Sam's premoniton, Olivia loses her glasses before she dies. *Olivia's surgery takes place in the fourth floor of the building. In Japanese the number 4 is spelled the exact same way as the word death. *''Both in the premonition (bridge collapse) and real death of her, she fell off. But in premonition, a car fell on her. In real death of her, she fell on a car. Appearances *Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood) Trivia *Doctors are forbidden to leave their patients in the middle of performing surgery. Though the doctor did have the machine on, he didn't start the procedure. Also, he obviously didn't think anything would happen if the machine was off. *Olivia is the third character to die involving the right eye in the series, first was Evan Lewis, second was Samantha Lane. However, if the events are arranged chronologically, she was the first. *In the Blu-ray version, Olivia's Alternate Death is the same, but this time both of her eyes get lasered, and she falls out of the window, hitting a different car in the same direction. *In the script of Final Destination 5, she is described as: OLIVIA, 24, sexy skirt and killer heels. She has traffic-stopping looks and she knows it. Glitter on her face from some club. *Because of her personality as well as very original death scene, Olivia has become one of the franchise's most recognisable characters. *In an earlier script her name was Olivia Reynolds. Many fans prefered Reynolds over Castle. *Many fans believe Olivia's death is the most controversal death in the entire film series. This is due to the fact that only her left eye was really injured before her death. Also, she only fell 4 stories on a car, making the injury not as serious if she hit the concrete. *While Olivia was drinking with her fellow co-workers, there are model cars and planes in Sam's cubicle that hint the following disasters in the series that set off the events of the first four films. *Olivia's death involves her falling and a car in both the premonition and in real life. In the premonition, she falls into the water and a car falls on top of her. In real life, she falls from a window and onto a car. Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Smashed Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:Eye Death